The Story of Ginny Weasley
by Vanika4
Summary: The story of Ginny Weasley since her first encounter with Harry Potter, the guy she obsessed about since she first heard his name, the guy she dreams about every night, the guy she wishes would declare his undying love for her.
1. Re-Introduction

Hey, so as a few of you may know I started writing this story about four or five years ago, I loved it then and I never stopped loving it but I'm incredibly sporadic by nature and so it wasn't long before I took a break from writing. It also seems like people out there kept reading it too because I still get emails about people who've added the story to their favourites or started following it despite my complete lack of adding anything to it. Over the years there's been plenty of times that I've wanted to start up again but I never could regain the momentum for it. Now I'm not really claiming that I do yet either but I'd like to give it a shot.

And just a reminder, I may be older by writing ability hasn't necessarily matured with me (neither has my brain, so it's quite fitting really) so I wouldn't expect much. I'm also at University now so there will be times when I'm simply not able to keep up, but I promise I will always try to return to it.

So here's how this is going to work, I'll start off by going over the first seven chapters of my original attempt at this story and then I'll go from there, because of this the first seven chapters will go up pretty fast. Remember though I'm not going to be able to keep that up!

Thank you for your support, and I hope I don't disappoint (by the way I'll keep the original up for a little while with link to here so people can find it, but I will be deleting it pretty soon).


	2. Chapter 1 - Platform 9 34

"Mum come on! We're going to miss the train!" I moaned for about the thousandth time that day. I new that I was driving mum, Percy, Fred, George and Ron crazy but I didn't care, I was too excited. Yeah sure, I wasn't the one going to Hogwarts but I couldn't help being so excited… one day it would be me.

"We're not going to be late, not if you all get a move on. It's like this every year, packed with Muggles, of course-" Mum was going on "now, what's the platform number?"

"Nine and three quarters!" I told her, She hustled us all around the barrier onto Platform 9 ¾ "mum, can't I go…"

"You're not old enough, Ginny, now be quiet" Mum turned to Percy, "all right, Percy, you go first." Percy went through the barrier onto the platform.

"Fred, you next," Mum motioned for Fred to go through.

"I'm not Fred, I'm George," Fred teased. "Honestly, woman, call yourself our mother? Can't you _tell _I'm George?" Fred and George would do this all the time, pretend to be the other twin, and no matter how many times they did it mum would _always_ fall for it.

"Sorry, George, dear."

"Only joking, I am Fred," I giggled, it's still funny, even after years of them doing the same joke. They both ran through the barrier one after the other and onto the platform.

"Excuse me," a dark haired boy came up to us.

"Hullo, dear," Mum said to the boy. "First time at Hogwarts? Ron's new, too." She pointed to Ron, the youngest of my brothers. The boy was tall and skinny with black hair that covered his forehead, he had round wire spectacles and wore clothes that were way to baggy on him. But there was something about him, something… kind.

"Yes," said the boy. "The thing is - the thing is, I don't know how to -"

"How to get on the platform?" Mum smiled kindly at the boy and he nodded.

"Not to worry, all you have to do is walk straight at the barrier between platforms nine and ten. Don't stop and don't be scared you'll crash into it, that's very important. Best do it at a bit of a run if you're nervous. Go on, go now before Ron."

"Err - OK," said the boy.

I wasn't sure what to make of the boy; he seemed like a quiet boy, the kind who usually kept to themselves. He was sort of cute, maybe not to most people but he was to me. Next thing I knew he was gone, through the barrier, and then Ron went through and me and mum followed.

The platform was packed, there were people everywhere, Fred and George's friend Lee had some weird creature in a box and people were crowding around him trying to get a look. There was a round-faced boy telling his grandmother that he lost his toad, people fighting with their families and greeting their friends after a long summer. I noticed Fred and George giving the black haired boy a hand getting his trunk onto the train, they started talking and I saw that they both had a shocked expression on their face. I was wondering what they were talking about that was so shocking when Mum called them and they came running over. I wanted to ask them what they were talking about to the boy, but Mum started trying to get dirt off of Ron's nose and then Fred and George took the chance to make fun of him, not that it was hard to find things to torment Ron about. Percy came walking up to us interrupting the twins teasing Ron, Percy was saying something about the prefects and now the twins took the chance to start teasing him. Mum kissed Percy on the cheek and then he left, then Mum turned to the twins.

"Now you two - this year, you behave yourselves. If I get one more owl telling me you've - you've blown up a toilet or -" Mum started lecturing the twins.

"Blown up a toilet? We've never blown up a toilet."

"Great idea though, thanks, mum."

"It's _not funny_. And look after Ron."

"Don't worry, ickle Ronniekins is safe with us."

Ron told the twins to shut and ended that conversation. Finally the twins started on the subject I was dying to hear about, the black haired boy.

"Hey, mum, guess what? Guess who we just met on the train?" they started "you know that black-haired boy who was near us in the station? Know who he is?"

"Who?"

"_Harry Potter!"_

Oh My God! The cute black-haired boy was _Harry Potter!_ Harry Potter, the guy I'd been obsessed with for as long as I could remember, was on that train, I mean I'd guessed he would be, as I knew he was old enough, but still!

"Oh, mum, can I go on the train and see him, mum, oh please…" I begged.

"You've already seen him, Ginny, and the poor boy isn't something you goggle at in the zoo." Mum snapped, she turned to Fred, "Is he really, Fred? How do you know?"

"Asked him. Saw his scar. It's really there - like lightening."

"Poor _dear_ - no wonder he was alone. I wondered. He was ever so polite when he asked how you get on to the platform."

"Never mind that, do you think he remembers what You-Know-Who looks like?"

Mum got mad then, her face became very stern. Then she snapped.

"I forbid you to ask him, Fred. No, don't you dare. As though he needs reminding of that on his first day at school."

"All right, keep your hair on."

The whistle sounded.

Mum started to shoo the boys on to the train, and they leant out of the window for Mum to kiss them on the cheek. I started to cry then, I couldn't help it, I wished I could go with them, yeah, okay, they annoy the hell out of me most of the time but I got so lonely at home without them.

"Don't, Ginny, we'll send you loads of owls."

"We'll end you a Hogwarts toilet seat." they joked; they always knew how to make me laugh.

The train started to move then, half laughing, half crying, I started to run by the side of it and I kept running until I couldn't keep up any more. Then the train was out of sight and I was left there standing on the platform by myself. I turned around to go back to Mum, when I reached her she put an arm around my shoulder to comfort me – she always knew how much I hated it when they left - and we walked back to then car and back to the burrow, home.


	3. Chapter 2 - Visiting Charlie

It's been four months! Four months of being at home by myself! We've had letters from all the boys, but I'm especially interested in Ron's letters, he's made friends with Harry Potter of all the people. I never thought that _my_ brother would make friends with someone a cool as _Harry Potter!_ He's been telling us all about Harry and this girl called Hermione, I told mum that I think Ron has a crush on her, but she just said I was being ridiculous, as always.

Well it's getting close to Christmas now so it's the traditional time for me and mum to knit the jumpers for the boys' presents. Mum decided that since Harry is becoming such a good friend to Ron that we would make a jumper for him as well, and she's letting me knit his jumper. I decided that I should make it emerald, like his eyes, I spent ages just imagining his eyes.

Later that day mum and dad received a letter saying that the twins had bewitched some snowballs so that they followed one of the professors around all day bouncing off his head. I had to try and stifle a laugh when they read the letter, mums face turned red with anger and dad got the look on his face that he uses when he thinks something is funny but knows that mum would bite his head off for laughing. It wasn't the first time they had one of these letters, they got loads of them every year, but this year it was like they were trying to set a record for the most times they could get in trouble in a year, if so then they're succeeding. So far mum and dad had received more of these letters than ever before.

"Okay, I'm finished packing." I announced to Mum.

"Good, now are you sure that you've got everything?"

"Yes, I'm sure."

"Now, are you sure that you're sure?"

"Mum, I've checked, and double checked, I've got everything that I could possibly need!"

"Okay, good, alright, well then we're all ready to go see Charlie."

"Yep."

"Right then." and she left.

I sat down, on my bed, with a grin on my face, I was so excited, I hadn't seen Charlie for ages, it was his birthday last week so our visit will be to celebrate both his birthday and Christmas. Bill's birthday wasn't very long ago either, it's so hard having such a big family it means you have to either buy or make loads of presents, luckily because Charlie's birthday is so close to Christmas he lets me get away with just giving him one present. This year I made him a statue of a Hungarian Horntail, it's a pretty crap present but he'll probably cherish it anyways, he always does, so do all my brothers, it's actually kinda funny how they treat me, I guess they do it because I'm their little sister.

"Ginny bring your luggage down here please" mum called.

Unfortunately my room is on the third floor - though it isn't on the top floor so it's not as bad as it could be - and I had to lug it down each flight of stairs. When I got down them I hauled my stuff over to the fireplace, we can't go using apparition because I'm too young, so we use the floo network. I went first and then mum and dad followed.

"Hey Ginny!" Charlie's voice was the first thing I heard.

"Hey Charlie! God I missed you." I replied

At that point mum and dad arrived, after all the greetings were over we sat down and Charlie started making us all a cup of tea.

"So Charlie, what have you bee doing?" I asked him.

"Oh, you know, the usual, fighting off fire breathing dragons."

"So, nothing out of the ordinary." I giggled.

"I see you still haven't had a haircut like I told you to." mum said with a stern face.

"Come on mum, I like my hair like this, can't you just let it go."

"I will when you get a haircut!"

"OK, can we all just calm down now." dad interrupted.

"All right." they said in unison.

We continued talking and catching up for the rest of the day.

Over the next few days me and Charlie talked all the time, I talked about how lonely I got with everyone gone and he told me all about what he was doing at work, it was fascinating. On Christmas morning Charlie came into my room and woke me up gently, when he told me it was Christmas day I was suddenly wide awake. I ran down stairs with Charlie on my heels, mum and dad were sitting on the couch next to the Christmas tree; they turned to face Charlie and me with huge grins on their faces.

"Well aren't you going to open your presents then?" mum said.

I rushed over to the tree and started rummaging through the packages trying to find mine, when I did find one for me I ripped the wrapping paper off, I continued doing this until I had got through all my presents. I ended up with a beautiful necklace from Charlie - he told me he found it at a market, it was hand made by a woman who had spent her entire life making totems of old legends and tales, it was of a locked heart. When I asked what the legend behind it was he said he'd only tell me when I'm older. Charlie always got me the best presents; I just wish he'd tell me the story!

Ron had obviously had no idea what to get so he just sent me a box of chocolate frogs, but it wasn't so bad, I got a couple of cards that I didn't have before. Fred and George got me a few bits and pieces from Zonko's, which I can't wait to try out! Percy, being Percy, had got me a book, and don't get me wrong I love reading, but it was one of those really old books that were boring and outdated. Bill got me a book too, but I much preferred this one, it was 'Modern Magical History' and it was one of the books that had stuff about Harry in it - Bill knew all about my little obsession with Harry. I knew what mum and dad got me before I even picked it up; it was the traditional Weasley jumper and some homemade fudge. I always knitted Charlie's jumper and he knew it so as I suspected he would Charlie loved his present – or at least pretended to really well.

We were only there for a couple of more days and then we had to leave, I was so upset, I was having so much fun, I hadn't even thought about Harry the entire time I was here!


	4. Chapter 3 - It's Easter Time

The guys aren't coming home for the holidays again so I'm going to have to survive until the summer holidays before they come home. Luckily it's the Easter holidays so I don't have to do any lessons, but I'll probably only have a week at most off because I'll have nothing to do. I'm spending most of my time in the orchard where the guys normally play quidditch, I wish I could have a broomstick, normally I'd use one of guys but they've all taken theirs with them to Hogwarts. Maybe next year I'll be allowed to get a broom, I know that you're not supposed to but Ron told me that Harry was allowed one and he's on the quidditch team. I bet he's really amazing at flying - well he has to be to have gotten on the team in his first year. At least I'll get to fly in the lessons next year.

Later that night after we had tea a letter arrived from Ron; it said that he was having a great time and that Hermione, Harry and he are spending loads of time together. It didn't say much else just that the teachers were piling on the homework, and that he had loads of revision to do for the end of year exam, so he had to keep the letter short. I've read 'Modern Magical History' so many times it's getting worn away and it looks like it's about 100 years old. I love reading any book that's about Harry, but unfortunately it's only facts about what happened the night his parents were killed and there is nothing about his personality, the things he likes. How is it that I like him so much when I know nothing about him! He could be a horrible, selfish, bully for all I know - though actually I doubt it seeing as how he's friends with Ron. Maybe I just like him because I'm so in awe of him - yeah, that makes sense. OK, so I'm not in love with Harry I'm just in awe of him. But then of course how do I stop being in awe of him?

That night at tea I was picking at my food and thinking about Harry.

"What's the matter Ginny?" mum asked.

"Nothing." I replied.

"Well there has to be something wrong, you never pick at your food."

"Mum…" I hesitated, is it really a good idea to talk about this with my mum. "What does it feel like when you have a crush on someone?"

"Well that's a hard thing to explain. Why? Who do you have a crush on?"

"Well…" yet again I hesitated, I mean this has potential to be the most embarrassing conversation I have ever had - aside from the time mum tried to explain the facts of life to me. "I think I like Harry Potter, but I'm not sure." I blushed.

"Oh, Ginny dear, it's OK you don't have to be embarrassed." she assured me "Harry's a celebrity, everyone gets a crush on someone famous when they're your age."

"Really?"

"Of course." She puts a comforting arm around my shoulder.

"OK"

I went back to my tea without another word. Maybe I was right, I am just in awe of him I thought.


	5. Chapter 4 - Back to the Platform

Finally! I was standing on the platform, bouncing on my heels with excitement. I was going to see my brothers again! Mum was getting annoyed, she hadn't seen the boys in ages either and the train felt like it was taking forever to get here. I wanted to hear all about what happened with the philosopher's stone. After everything had happened both Dumbledore and Ron had sent us a letter telling us everything that happened. Then I heard the familiar noise, the one that signalled the start of the summer to me. When the train had come to a full stop and people started filing out I noticed Ron. He was talking to two people, one of which was a girl with big bushy brown hair just as Ron had described so I assumed that she was Hermione. The other was Harry.

"There he is, Mum, there he is look!" I couldn't help squealing. "Harry Potter! Look, Mum! I can see-"

"Be quiet, Ginny, and it's rude to point." mum told me.

When I looked at him properly I got this weird feeling in the pit of my stomach, and that was when I knew that I wasn't just in awe of him. Before I knew it, Harry and Ron were standing in front of us. I was grinning like an idiot, I wish I could stop but I couldn't help myself, he was just so incredible.

"Busy year?" mum asked.

"Very." Harry replied. "Thanks for the fudge and the jumper, Mrs. Weasley."

Oh my god! I thought, I made him that jumper, and he liked it!

"Oh, it was nothing, dear."

A strange voice came from behind me then.

"Ready, are you?"

I turned around, just to come face to face with an ugly, fat, man. He had a moustache and was purple in the face, from anger. Behind him was a tall skinny woman standing next to a rather round boy that looked about Ron and Harry's age, and they both looked absolutely terrified.

"You must be Harry's family!" mum said.

"In a manner of speaking," the man replied. "Hurry up, boy, we haven't got all day."

This couldn't be right, I thought, Harry was supposed to live with an aunt and uncle of his, this couldn't be them. I mean, they were so… so… horrible and… grumpy. Surely there was some mistake. But if they weren't his aunt and uncle how is it that he seemed to know them. Harry hung back to talk to Ron and Hermione, anyone could see that he was reluctant to go.

It took a while but eventually we all got in the car and the second we did I started grilling Ron. I was asking him so many questions he didn't even have time to answer, I tried to slow down but I just couldn't do it. He told me that Harry was a really good guy - like I didn't already know - he also said that he was the bravest most humble person he'd ever met, OK, so maybe he didn't use the word humble, I mean that is a pretty big word for him. He asked mum and dad if they didn't mind if Harry and Hermione came over during the summer holidays, they said it was OK with them. Yes! I was going to get to meet Harry Potter! I tried to get more out of him but he wouldn't budge.


End file.
